


Home

by LukasTheWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros, Kinda a songfic?, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasTheWriter/pseuds/LukasTheWriter
Summary: Inspired by the audio in 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros---"If he didn't know any better, Remus then hesitated "Well, there's something I never told you about that night""What didn't you tell me?" Now Sirius looked to the boy beside him who still stared out to the sunset, head straight and proud, yet Remus' eyes never met his own"While you were sitting on James' back, smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last- " A winded chuckle escaped Remus' lips. Sirius couldn't tell if the chuckle was from memory or the situation as, again, the blond stalled "-I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you till just now." The voice which often carried the derision felt by the marauder crumbled near to the end , not so much breaking as Remus losing confidence shown as his voice withered off."





	Home

The horizon of war was upon them all; it's been a threat that had only truly hit home for the Marauders as those around them were targeted and many died. Before now, it had  seemed like a distant future with a safe ending, but now it was there, hanging over them- and the fear of losing the family which he had to lose so much to get stopped Sirius' heart. James, his brother in arms and the closest person to family he had, just got the girl of his dreams - maybe both parties realised that pretending they weren't hopelessly crushing on one another was childish in the face of possible death- and it could be torn away; Peter had finally grew the balls to ask out the lovely Hufflepuff girl he's liked and she said yes, but fate is always cruel and Sirius couldn't trust his luck to be as bold as the usually meek marauder; Remus had grown so much from the bookworm first year that caught Sirius' interest and never let go, although he was still a sarcastic shit, but it could all be lost with a flick of a wand. This scared Sirius most of all; James and Peter caused fear of one's other half, but Remus made him realise that any- all- of them could die with just two words, if that be what their enemies desired.

Maybe Lily caused James to have these fears too. His lungs felt tight, his eyes opened which caused pain as he was met with the glare of the sun set shining in his eyes. Moments like these - waiting , knowing, fearing - as his last year at Hogwarts was drawing to a close made little things, like his fear of telling Remus how he felt, seem insignificant. He could lose those closest to him any day now, that's what should scare him. The real fear, although it may seem selfish, is those who he loves dying and hating him- whether it be for his background as a Black, who would almost definitely have blood relatives being Death Eaters or if it be because he couldn't keep control of his emotions and caused a drift in their friendship, the thought chilled him to the bone as the beams of sunlight shone upon him. 

"You've been gone for a cigarette break for twenty minutes." A voice noted from behind him. Remus. He knew he'd been out thinking longer than smoking as most of the cigarette had burned without the stick being drawn to Sirius' lips. Looking down he could see the cigarette smouldering between his fingers, close to burning his hand as the ash tumbled down, he flicked the remnants to the ground, pressing his foot to stop the smoke. 

"I guess I've been out for a while. Thinking, as odd as it sounds." The attempt at joking was weak, yet Sirius could see that it still caused the lightly scarred cheek to rise in a humoured smirk

"That would have helped for the last test we had."

The back and forth they had always had ,which one could argue grew to resemble James and Lily's over the past couple of years, came easy to them. The whole idea screamed 'Home' to Sirius; the banter of friends, the smiles, the butterflies in his chest because of the sparkle in Remus' eyes and sarcasm on his tongue, forgetting everything else was home. It was silent for minutes, Remus had probably caught the rarely seen solemn side of Sirius , until the werewolf spoke 

"Sirius?"

"Remus?"

"Do you remember that day you fell out of a classroom window?" The smirk widened as his eyes shifted to the hunched figure next to him

"I sure do-" His hunched frame straightened and a genuine smile appeared, forgetting all previous thoughts as he remembered James daring him to sit on the thin window frame, three stories from the ground at the beginning of the previous year. Sirius, being himself, took James up on the dare, not ready to 'chicken out' over something that seemed quite juvenile compared to previous dares the two had often given each other. Of course, his luck just being terrible, Sirius had picked the most unstable window frame of them all, causing it to break and his body to fall to the ground. His smile grew smaller, but not due to sadness, but rather becoming more fond "-You came jumping out after me."

"Well, you fell on the concrete and nearly broke your arse," both laughed before Remus spoke again "and you were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you off to the hospital wing, you remember that?"

Everyone knew Sirius was a drama king when it came to small thing such as stubbing his toe or a cold, but the marauders knew first hand that significant damage to his body caused no reaction from him; his mother nearly committed murder and he apologised through the pain to Mrs. Potter for bleeding on her carpet. This time was no different. Blood ran from his forehead and started to trickle down his face as his nose gushed while his body screamed at him. Only after waking up in a bed did he remember being carried ."Yes I do." 

If he didn't know any better, Remus then hesitated "Well, there's something I never told you about that night"

"What didn't you tell me?" Now Sirius looked to the boy beside him who still stared out to the sunset, head straight and proud, yet Remus' eyes never met his own

"While you were sitting on James' back, smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last- " A winded chuckle escaped Remus' lips. Sirius couldn't tell if the chuckle was from memory or the situation as, again, the blond stalled "-I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you till just now." The voice which often carried the derision felt by the marauder crumbled near to the end , not so much breaking as Remus losing confidence shown as his voice withered off. The silence was deafening as his brain short circuited- he was sure his best friend had too much on his mind to fall in love, or that someone much more deserving of Remus John Lupin would catch his eye. Was he breathing? He couldn't tell as his eyes scanned Remus' face for signs of a joke or prank despite the whole idea being beyond cruel. Before he knew it, Remus was turning away briskly, ready to never face Sirius again. He had thought Remus - smart, quick-witted,secure Remus- would be smart enough to shut off any feelings as he was known to in order to protect himself and those around him. Sirius was not as well inclined; his feelings, both romantic and platonic, got him nearly killed by his parents the night he fled 12 Grimmauld Place, and he had always thought his heart had betrayed him in never letting go of Remus. Now, he sees it a blessing in disguise.

His hand grabbed the taller teen's wrist, drawing in back, closer than before. He wanted to ask if he had meant it, or if it was a excruciating idea for a joke, but now his own voice failed him while he tried to speak and no sounds left his mouth, only making the look in Remus' eyes become more panicked.

Was it Remus or himself the pulled the other into the passionate kiss? He would find later neither could tell, but maybe that was for the best. They separated and Sirius could feel Remus' hands, which held his hips gently, shake at the possible adrenaline, but he also felt his own hand that he had spread on Remus' chest have a tremor which he knew was from the fear of the rejection that never came. 

"I needed to tell you. Before everything and its okay i-" 

 

"I love you, Remus. I have for a long time." He breathed, as if he was telling Remus a secret that a passer by could hear, but they were alone, even if they weren't Sirius would scream to the world that he was in love with Remus Lupin if he was allowed. This time, Remus was the one who ignited the kiss, the sun set casting a breathtaking view that compared nothing to the security the pair in the arms of the other, lips connected in a soft embrace.


End file.
